Conventionally, there is a game controller for a game operation. For example, there is a game controller in which L and R buttons are provided in left and right end portions on an upper surface of a housing, and ZL and ZR buttons are provided on the back surface side of the housing.
However, there is room for improvement in the operability of an operation button provided on an upper surface of a housing.
Therefore, it is an object of the exemplary embodiment to improve the operability of an operation button provided on an upper surface of a housing.
To achieve the above object, an exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
An example of the exemplary embodiment is a game controller. The game controller includes: a holding portion configured to be held by a user; a first button configured to allow the user to operate the first button with a finger of the user while holding the holding portion, the first button having a lower portion and an upper portion that is configured to be contacted by the user's finger, and a second button placed on the upper surface of the main body and configured to allow the user to operate the second button with the same finger of the user that operates the first button, the second button being located closer to a front surface of the main body than the first button. The first button is placed on an upper surface of a main body of the game controller. The upper portion of the first button includes a protruding portion that protrudes outward from the lower portion in a direction of a back surface of the game controller and a direction of a side surface of the game controller.
Based on the above, it is possible to make large a key top of a first button provided on an upper surface of a game controller and make it easy for a user to operate the first button. Thus, it is possible to improve the operability of the first button provided on the upper surface of the game controller.
Further, in another configuration, the protruding portion may be protrude continuously from a back surface side to a side surface side of the game controller.
According to the above configuration, the first button includes a protruding portion that protrudes continuously from a back surface side to a side surface side of the game controller. This makes it easy for the user to operate the first button.
Further, in another configuration, a portion of the protruding portion from the back surface side to the side surface side may have a round shape.
According to the above configuration, a portion of the protruding portion from the back surface side to the side surface side is formed into a round shape. Thus, the finger of the user is likely to fit the protruding portion. This improves the operability.
Further, in another configuration, the protruding portion may be disposed such that an upper surface of the protruding portion forms an integrated surface with an upper surface of a portion of the first button other than the protruding portion.
According to the above configuration, an upper surface of the first button is formed as an integrated surface with a protruding portion and a portion other than the protruding portion. That is, the upper surface of the first button is formed such that there is no difference in level at the boundary between the protruding portion and the portion other than the protruding portion. Thus, there is no discomfort when the user operates the first button.
Further, in another configuration, the first button may be on a side surface side of the game controller. The direction of the side surface in which the protruding portion protrudes may be a direction of a side surface on a side on which the first button is placed in the game controller.
According to the above configuration, for example, in a case where the first button is provided on the right side of the game controller, a protruding portion of the first button protrudes in the right direction. Consequently, for example, even a user having a short finger can operate the first button by placing their finger from the direction of the side surface of the game controller (e.g., the right direction) to the protruding portion of the first button (a portion protruding in the direction of the side surface; e.g., a portion protruding in the right direction).
Further, in another configuration, an end portion of the protruding portion in the direction of the back surface may have a round shape as viewed from a side surface side of the game controller.
According to the above configuration, an end portion of a protruding portion in the direction of a back surface is formed into a round shape. Thus, for example, there is less feeling of discomfort when the user presses an end portion of the first button in the direction of the back surface than in a case where the end portion of the protruding portion in the direction of the back surface is pointed.
Further, in another configuration, an end portion of the first button on a center side of the game controller may have a slope portion.
According to the above configuration, in an end portion of the first button on a center side of the game controller, a slope portion is provided. This makes it possible to make it easy for, for example, a user having a long finger to operate the first button.
Further, in another configuration, an end portion of the first button in the direction of the side surface may have a slope portion, the slope portion including a portion sloping at a first sloping angle and a portion sloping at a second sloping angle greater than the first sloping angle.
According to the above configuration, in an end portion of the first button in the direction of a side surface, a slope portion is provided. Thus, it is easy for the user to operate the first button. For example, a user having a short finger can easily operate the first button by placing the tip of the finger on the slope portion in the end portion of the first button in the direction of the side surface. Further, the slope portion slopes in two steps. Thus, it is possible to reduce discomfort when the user operates the first button as compared with a case where a single slope portion has a steep sloping shape.
Further, in another configuration, the further in the direction of the side surface of the game controller, the further downward the second button may slope.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to provide a second button to a side of the first button closer to a front surface of the game controller. The further in the direction of the side surface of the game controller, the further downward the second button slopes. Thus, it is possible to prevent the user from erroneously pressing the second button when operating the first button on a back surface side.
Further, in another configuration, an end portion of the second button in the direction of the side surface may have a slope portion, the slope portion including a portion sloping at a first sloping angle and a portion sloping at a second sloping angle greater than the first sloping angle.
According to the above configuration, the further in the direction of the side surface of the game controller, the further downward the second button slopes. Further, in an end portion of the second button in the direction of the side surface, a slope portion including a portion sloping at a first sloping angle and a portion sloping at a second sloping angle greater than the first sloping angle (a slope portion having two steps) is provided. This makes it easy for the user to operate the first button. Thus, it is possible to prevent the user from erroneously pressing the second button when operating the first button on the back surface side.
Further, in another configuration, the further in the direction of the side surface of the game controller, the smaller a width of an upper surface of the second button.
According to the above configuration, the width of a second button is small on a side surface of the game controller. Thus, when the user operates the first button provided on a back surface side, the finger of the user is less likely to touch the second button. Thus, it is possible to prevent the user from erroneously operating the second button.
Further, in another configuration, the second button may include a slope portion in an end portion of the second button on a front surface side of the game controller.
According to the above configuration, an end portion, on a front surface side, of a second button provided on a front surface slopes. Thus, it is easy to access the first button and the second button from the front surface of the game controller.
Further, in another configuration, a stationary surface may be disposed between the first button and the second button.
According to the above configuration, a stationary surface (e.g., a division wall) is disposed between the first button and a second button, whereby the user can use the stationary surface as a place to put their finger when the user does not operate the first button and the second button. Thus, it is possible to prevent the user from erroneously operating the first button and the second button.
Further, in another configuration, a height of an end portion of the stationary surface on the back surface side of the game controller may be smaller than a height of an end portion of the first button on the front surface side of the game controller when the first button is pressed.
According to the above configuration, even when the user presses the first button, an end portion of the stationary surface on a back surface side can be lower than an end portion of the first button on the front surface side. Thus, it is possible to make a finger less likely to be caught between the stationary surface and the first button.
Further, in another configuration, an end portion of the second button on a center side of the game controller may have a slope portion.
According to the above configuration, in an end portion of a second button on a center side of the game controller, a slope portion is provided. Thus, for example, it is possible to make it easy for even a user having a long finger to operate the second button.
Further, in another configuration, the second button may be supported to be pivotable by a second shaft placed on the center side of the game controller and extend from the second shaft in the direction of the side surface of the game controller.
According to the above configuration, a second shaft is located on the center side. Thus, the user can press the second button by pressing a portion closer to a side surface of the game controller than the second shaft.
Further, in another configuration, the game controller further includes an operation section configured to be contacted by the user's finger may be on the front surface of the main body. With respect to a straight line parallel with a direction of pressing the operation section, an end portion of the first button on a front surface side may be lower than an end portion of the second button on a back surface side.
According to the above configuration, at least at the boundary between the first button and a second button, the heights of the first button and the second button are different from each other. Thus, the user can recognize the first button and the second button only by touching the first button and the second button with their finger. Thus, it is possible to prevent erroneous pressing.
Further, in another configuration, the first button may be lower than the second button from the end portion of the first button on the front surface side to an end portion of the first button on the back surface side.
According to the above configuration, the user can recognize the first button and the second button only by touching the first button and the second button with their finger. Thus, it is possible to prevent erroneous pressing.
Further, in another configuration, An end portion of the first button on a center side of the game controller may be located closer to the side surface of the game controller than an end portion of the second button on the center side of the game controller is.
According to the above configuration, a second button is placed closer to the center of the game controller, and the first button is placed closer to a side surface of the game controller. Thus, for example, the user rotates their finger about the base of the finger and thereby can move the finger from the position of the second button to the position of the first button. This makes it possible to make it easy for the user to operate the first button and the second button.
Further, in another configuration, when the game controller is placed on a planar surface with a front surface of the game controller facing up, the game controller may be supported on a back surface of the main body.
According to the above configuration, in a case where the game controller is placed on a planar surface, it is possible to support the load of the game controller on a back surface of a housing. Thus, even if the game controller is placed on a planar surface, it is possible to prevent the first button from being pressed.
Further, in another configuration, the first button may be curved in a direction of an upper surface of the first button such that the closer to a back surface side of the game controller, the greater a curvature of the curve.
According to the above configuration, the first button is gradually warped upward. Thus, it is possible to make it easy for the user to operate the first button.
Further, in another configuration, the first button may be supported to be pivotable by a first shaft extending in a left-right direction of the game controller. The first shaft may be configured to be inserted only from a center side of the game controller in the direction of the side surface of the game controller.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to extend the first button to an end portion of a side surface of the game controller.
Further, in another configuration, the first shaft may be inserted into a shaft insertion opening placed in an end portion of the game controller on a side surface side of the game controller, and a buffer material may be disposed within the shaft insertion opening.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to firmly fix the first button. Thus, it is possible to prevent rattling.
Further, in another configuration, the first button may include a first detection section configured to detect that the first button is pressed. The second button may include a second detection section configured to detect that the second button is pressed. The first detection section may be located further in the direction of the side surface of the game controller than the second detection section is.
According to the above configuration, a first detection section of the first button is placed on a side surface side of the game controller, and a second detection section of a second button is placed on a center side of the game controller, whereby it is possible to make it easy for the user to operate the first button and the second button.
Further, in another configuration, the first button may include a first detection section configured to detect that the first button is pressed. The first button may be supported to be pivotable by a first shaft extending in a left-right direction of the game controller. The first button, the first detection section, and the first shaft may be integrated.
According to the above configuration, the first button, a first shaft for fixing the first button, and a first detection section are formed in an integrated manner, whereby it is possible to make an error in the manufacture of the first button small. Thus, it is possible to prevent rattling when the user operates the first button.
Further, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a game controller. A game controller includes: a holding portion configured to be held by a user; a first button placed on an upper surface of a main body of the game controller and configured to allow the user to operate the first button with a finger of the user while holding the holding portion, the first button having a lower portion and an upper portion that is configured to be contacted by the user's finger; and a second button placed on the upper surface of the game controller and closer to a front surface of the game controller than the first button is. The upper portion of the first button includes a protruding portion that protrudes outward from the lower portion at least in a direction of a back surface of the game controller. The first button and the second button may be so formed that lengths of the first button and the second button are longer in a first direction extending between opposite side surfaces of the game controller than lengths of the first button and the second button in a second direction extending between the back surface and the front surface of the game controller.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to make large a key top of a first button provided on an upper surface of a game controller and make it easy for a user to operate the first button. Further, not the lengths in the direction of a back surface of the first button and a second button but the lengths in the direction of a side surface of the first button and the second button are long. Thus, it is possible to smoothly switch an operation between the first button and the second button.
Further, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a game controller. A game controller includes: a holding portion configured to be held by a user; a first button placed on an upper surface of a main body of the game controller and configured to allow the user to operate the first button with a finger of the user while holding the holding portion; and a second button placed on the upper surface of the main body of the game controller and closer to a front surface of the game controller than the first button is. A first end portion of the first button adjacent to a center of the game controller has a first slope portion. A second end portion of the second button adjacent to the center of the game controller has a second slope portion. A third end portion of the second button adjacent to a side surface of the game controller has a third slope portion, the third slope portion including a portion sloping at a first sloping angle and a portion sloping at a second sloping angle greater than the first sloping angle.
According to the above configuration, on an upper surface of a game controller, a first button, a front surface side, and a second button are provided on a back surface side. End portions of the first button and the second button on a center side slope. An end portion of the second button in the direction of a side surface slopes in two steps. Thus, it is easy for even a user having a long finger to operate the first button and the second button. For example, in a case where a user having a long finger operates the first button, the user operates the first button by placing their finger on a first slope portion in the end portion of the first button on the center side. In this case, the finger may hit the end portion of the second button in the direction of the side surface and erroneously press the second button. However, the end portion of the second button in the direction of the side surface slopes. Thus, it is possible to prevent such an erroneous operation.
Further, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a game controller. A game controller includes: a holding portion configured to be held by a user; a first button placed on an upper surface of a main body of the game controller and configured to allow the user to operate the first button with a finger of the user while holding the holding portion, the first button having a lower portion and an upper portion that is configured to be contacted by the user's finger; and a second button placed on the upper surface of the main body of the game controller and closer to a front surface of the game controller than the first button is. A stationary surface is disposed between the first button and the second button such that the first button is separated from the second button by the stationary surface, and the upper surface of the first button includes a protruding portion that protrudes at least in a direction of a side surface of the game controller.
According to the above configuration, a stationary surface is provided between a first button and a second button. Thus, a user can place their finger between the first button and the second button when the user does not operate the first button and the second button. In this case, in the case of a user having a short finger, it may be difficult for the finger to reach the first button. However, the first button includes a protruding portion protruding in the direction of a side surface. Thus, it is easy for even a user having a short finger to operate the first button.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to improve the operability of an operation button provided on an upper surface of a game controller.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.